Seal Deal
by thegodofbluefood4
Summary: When Navy Seal Percy Jackson comes home from the battlefield he is left with one final mission before going back over seas is to find a girlfriend, but will his hard and hollow shell push everyone away even his own family or will he break through his hard shell and open up to his family and friends before its to late.
1. Chapter 1

Seal Fighter

 **So this was an idea I came up with on the spot. Currently its 6:10 let's see what comes out of my brain which is a scary place to be anyway I don't own Percy Jackson as always. (Iris message shows up with Percy Jackson on the other end) "DAM RIGHT YOU DON'T!"**

 **Percy's pov.**

I was sitting down on a chair when Lt. Mike showed up. "You have a call coming in." "Civilian or Military?" "Civilian." That's when I got up thinking it might be my dad who was a retired Navy Seal, served 3 Tours so he wasn't around a lot not that im mad at him or anything. But right now im following in his footsteps but I don't know how long I intend to serve but at least im doing what I enjoy the most. When I got to the call room my mom was on call. "Hey Percy how are you?" my mom beamed at me "I am good but how about you?" "Im doing well and- is that a beard on your face?" And that was about how our conversation went until I had to go. What I didn't tell her was that I was coming home in two days.

Time skip

I was walking down the tarmac when I saw Grover, an old friend from high school waved at me and I got to him "What up G-man?" I asked "Oh nothing much other than the fact that I got a girlfriend." "What no way, not with all two inches of you" I joked "I did it and it's been a month as of yesterday" "Yeah well congrats dude. Anyway do the others know about me coming home yet Grover?" I asked because I made extra sure that my dad didn't know because somehow some way he found out and thankfully he didn't say anything about it. First I was gonna visit my sister who is five years younger that goes to Goode. "Well we are here at school. Go surprise the heck out of her." Grover said which made me smile to no end. As I went inside and walked down the hall some students and teachers were giving me looks and I nodded to them. As I got to Mr. Blofis' room I opened the door and there was my sister sleeping on a desk. I slowly walked up to her picked up her pencil and poked her with it. "Leave me alone Jack." She mumbled, at this point I wanted to know who Jack was if this jack had a criminal record or not but decided to ask her about it later. "If I was this exited to see my big brother then I'd be pretty hurt right about now." I said and her head shot up like a rocket, "HOLY MONKEY FARTS ITS YOU YOUR BACK!" She shot out of her chair and tackled me to the ground and I smiled. After I got her checked out and left the school we then got in the car and turned on the radio and whispers in the dark came on.

 _ **Despite the lies that you're making**_

 _ **Your love is mine for the taking**_

 _ **My love is just waiting**_

 _ **To turn your tears to roses**_

 _ **Despite the lies that you're making**_

 _ **Your love is mine for the taking**_

 _ **My love is just waiting**_

 _ **To turn your tears to roses**_

 _ **I will be the one that's gonna hold you**_

 _ **I will be the one that you run to**_

 _ **My love is a burning, consuming fire**_

 _ **No, you'll never be alone**_

 _ **When darkness comes**_

 _ **I'll light the night with stars**_

 _ **Here my whispers in the dark**_

 _ **No you'll never be alone**_

 _ **When darkness comes**_

 _ **You know im never far**_

 _ **Hear my whispers in the dark**_

 _ **Whispers in the dark**_

 _ **You feel so lonely and ragged**_

 _ **You lay here broken and naked**_

 _ **My love is just waiting**_

 _ **To clothe you in crimson roses**_

 _ **I'll be the one that's gonna find you**_

 _ **I'll be the one that's gonna guide you**_

 _ **My love is a burning, consuming fire**_

 _ **No you'll never be alone**_

 _ **When darkness comes**_

 _ **You know im never far**_

 _ **Hear the whispers in the dark**_

 _ **No you'll never be alone**_

 _ **When darkness comes**_

 _ **I'll light the night with stars**_

 _ **Hear my whispers in the dark**_

 _ **No you'll never be alone**_

 _ **When darkness comes**_

 _ **You know im never far**_

 _ **Hear my whispers in the dark**_

 _ **Whispers in the dark**_

 _ **Whispers in the dark**_

 _ **Whispers in the dark**_

By the time that song ended and another was starting we had pulled up to my apartment. We got out and asked Grover if he wanted to come in and he said he had other things to do and drove off, Olivia and I walked into my apartment but the door was unlocked, Seal training kicked in and when I saw who it was I stopped in my tracks completely. There standing at the window was no other than "Dad" was all I could say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **So here I am with another chapter don't hate me too much so here it is.**

Percy's pov.

I couldn't believe what was happening but training once again came to Percy, he stood to attention and was about to salute when my father said "At ease son, you're not on the navy base. I actually came here to give you something." He reached into his suit jacket and brought out an envelope. "Family reunion at the big house. You know the one." He smiled and walked up to me. "Your mother will be there as well." At that this reunion didn't sound so bad. "Ok but I may be a tad late." I told dad and he just smiled like he knew how I was gonna arrive at the reunion. Well he would be right, I was gonna arrive in my all black 1967 charger that I just got done working on before I left on my military tour, so I was definitely gonna drive it to the reunion. But I had one question in mind, "Will Olivia be able to come?" My dad just smiled "Of course, she is your sister and my daughter so she counts as family." And that made my day better considering I hardly knew most of my other relatives, but I had a sense that they knew me.

 **I know it's a short chapter but that is only because I didn't have a lot of good ideas. Also let me know if you guys want to see more of Olivia, and if I should make Luke be rude right of the bat or wait for him to be rude. Let me know in the reviews, as well as was it goo was it bad was it in between. Anyway if you guys have any brilliant ideas for this story let me know and I'll give the first five a shout out. And let me know how you guys feel about mortals meeting demigods. Me signing out in all my glory see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

Seal Deal 3

 **So I want to thank the people who reviewed this story so shout out Emberstorm-of thunder-clan, personlady, and RuRu, so thanks for the support so here's chapter 3**

 **Nico's pov.**

So here I was at the big house we have reunions at. Apparently something new is happening and Thalia wanted to know, I however didn't care but this was supposed to be a surprise so that landed me the job of look out duty, but Luke kept on coming up to me asking if something happened. I said no every time. WHY DO YOU THINK IM HERE AS A LOOKOUT ID LET YOU KNOW IF HES HERE. I screamed that in my head again and again. Right after he left this time however I heard something, a rumble of an engine. So I hollered as loud as I could, "SOMEONES COMING THIS WAY!" and EVERYONE looked, Zeus said "He's here everyone in position I took off and hid in a side room. The door opened and a towering mass of a person stepped in, oh never mind its two people but still the tallest one was by far the most muscular. Not muscular like body builder or those guys with bulging biceps, but I had a feeling he had abs.

 **I AM A LINE BREAK**

Percy's pov.

Well today has been the weirdest in my life and I had some pretty weird ones like that one time in Iraqu- never mined that's not important, but long story short I lost a bet. Anyway I walked up to the door and it was unlocked. I walked in and it was dark. I mean if darkness had a shadow this would be it I looked at the assortment of vehicles to see if I recognized some if any. There was motorcycle, like the one shadow rides in shadow the hedgehog the video game, there was a grey Porsche, a Honda civic, the one my mom drives and that's about it. I walked in with Olivia and suddenly had a feeling we were being watched. I checked the hall for the eyes that followed me when all of the sudden lights flip on and people all scream "SURPRISE" with a banner that said 'welcome back Percy' only one problem, someone jumped in front of me and yelled surprise and immediately got him in a headlock position and held him there. I was calming down when a girl with spiky black hair and in general a punk/goth look, not saying she was goth she just had that look, with the death to Barbie T-Shirt. She walked up to me and said "Can you let go of my cousin, he's lookin a little blue in the face right now." I did so because he did look a little pale. When he got away he gasped for air. "Well now that's over with let's get started." Said a guy who looked like the girl but more business than wild and had blonde hair rather than black. I was walking around when the kid that I choked on waved me over to their little group.

Nico's pov.

All I can say is wow sweet hades he had strong arms that are harder to pry open than steel itself. Any way I waved the guy over here and he sat down near me. I was understandably nervous but I didn't show that. "So, do you pry open steel crates with your bare hands for a living?" I asked trying to figure out how he was so strong, it sertantly wasn't milk that's for sure.

"No not really, I just, work out a lot." He responded and I could tell that it was only part of the truth, so I did a guessing game. "Well your reflexes are waaaaay to fast for a normal person so I'd have to say something that involves fighting or something." That was when Luke cut in and took a stab at it "Well id have to guess military, his whole appearance screams out uniform." That's when Percy nodded "You would be correct." That's when all being carful blew out the front door for Luke and being rude came in. "So did you kill anybody?" And that's when Piper, man I forgot she was here slapped his arm, "I can't believe you just asked that to a military man who probably just got back from fighting over seas and you ask if he killed anybody!" wow, that girl has a way of scolding people. Percy's face hardened and all friendliness went away his hands started clenching and I realized this guy was about to punch Luke's lights out. If his hands were anything like his arms then he could sucker punch Luke to the moon and back. Thankfully Annabeth chose that moment to come in, "Hey guys how's it going?"

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA im evil, no, no im not anyway this is a longer chapter I hope you guys liked it. If so comment on who your favorite Percy Jackson character is so far also let me know if it was good, bad or in-between. Also let me know if Luke should continue being rude or should he apologize for being rude. I plan on continuing the Legends Story too. Anyway see ya and as always go blue.**


	4. Chapter 4

Seal Deal 4

 **Ok so I've come to a decided to keep Luke rude for a bit and Percy hold like a grudge because of his rudeness. Also if you have any ideas please put them in the reviews, I check that and I'll give you guys the shout out when I use the idea in the chapter.**

Percy pov.

Normal people in a way are interesting because when they see war movies then see us military men and women in real life it's like the lines of courtesy and being just plain rude are blurred a bit so they don't know what not to ask. In this case Luke just asked a question no military man or woman wants to hear, have you killed anybody. At that point I wanted to punch his lights out of his skull. But before I could even get up I heard a voice, "Hey guys how's it going?" I turned and thought I was in a dream, "Hey Annabeth im good."

 **I am a line break**

Percy's pov.

As it was when everything died down Zeus said that everyone would stay here for the next week or two and that's when I relised I would spend the next week or two in close quarters with Luke and I was not happy about that. If Luke was this rude one day then who's to say that he won't be rude the whole time. Then he said to go with your "roommate" as I'd like to put it, Nico walked up to me and said "well I guess you're my roomie, I'll show you to our room. C'mon." And that is where I started to regret not arguing with Chiron further about leaving base.

 **Flashback.**

I was standing at a big window in a hallway looking at the shipyard with all the battle ships, subs, aircraft carriers, Frigates, Destroyers, Corvettes, Dock and landing ships, Amphibious assault ships, and Littoral combat ships. That's when Chiron wheeled up to me in his wheel chair and I stood to attention "At ease." He said "Care to explain why you have not used your days off? Hmm." I looked at him and thought about it "I guess I never really needed to I guess" I responded. "Well as of this moment forth I command that you take your days off now." He said. I tried to argue for five strong minutes until he said go with a stern voice that every sensible soldier knew to obey so the soldier in me obeyed as I saluted and left.

 **Flashback end**

 **Ok so I feel very bad about ending it here but I have to. Its nine o clock and I am running out of ideas. If you have any ideas for me please tell me so I can use it and give you a shout out in the chapter in which it's used in. im also taking an English eoc tomorrow and I need to be able to sleep. But I will not let the test kill me. Let me know if this chapter was good bad or in between, and as always go blue.**


	5. Chapter 5

Seal Deal ch.5

 **Ok so I found a couple of tips from Unknown, and I now realize thanks to him/her that battle ships are no longer used. Personally I like battleships, and I wanted to put battleships in one of my stories. Now I have the knowledge that they are no longer used. I hope I don't offend Unknown by saying this but im gonna keep them because I put them in already. Again thanks to Unknown for the constructive** **criticism** **. Also who has watched avengers' infinity war? If so Thoughts on it. No spoilers.**

Nico's pov.

Today is gonna be a strange day today mainly because Percy is here and he is outside hitting steel- wait steel! I ran out to where he is and I see Thalia just out of his line of vision. And I saw what she was staring at. A ripped torso full of rippling muscles huge biceps and triceps along with huge pecs and an eight pack that only superheroes like the flash or superman or like those extreme workout dudes get. His hands were bandaged and tinted red, possibly with blood from punching metal. "What are you doing out so early?" I asked her, "I could ask you the same thing" she said back to me I looked back to see him do pull ups on the tree. "Figuring out his routine. You?" I asked "Same here" well if that was the case then she was doing so intently focused on his mid-section, so I decided to mess with her a bit, "What are you staring at so intently?" I asked and as soon as I did she hunched and blushed a bit stuttering out "N-n-nothing." So I went a bit further, "I could have sworn I saw you stare at his abs." And she blushed harder and tried to protest when Annabeth came out to see what the noise was about.

 **Annabeth's pov.**

I was sleeping peacefully when the sound of what sounded like a hammer on metal came to my ears for three whole minuets and it was annoying me to death so I got up and changed, walked downstairs to see Nico and Thalia talking but Thalia had a red tint to her cheeks, and if I was right, which I am Nico had mentioned something to do with boys. "Hey guys. What's up?" Nico smirked while Thalia turned redder which made me more curious but a noise from behind distracted us. When I looked my eyes bugged out of their eye sockets. Percy was shirtless and upside down doing crunches which gave whoever looked a great view at his abs. "I see he has two admirers now." Nico said smirking which made me blush and Thalia blush harder. That's when Percy managed to sneak up on us. "Hey, what are you doing up this early.

 **Hey so im proud of myself because this is my second update for today, also let me know how this story is and I'll try to fix any mistakes I make or made anyway as always go blue food.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey im here with another chapter for this story. Hopefully this will be another success. Also the poll for titles for a mortals meet is still on, please send titles my way and the winner will have their customized oc in the first chapter. Anyway on with the story.**

Percy's pov.

I woke up at five thirty in the morning as I always did and went outside to do my work out, I started with the pushups then the sit ups then the high up crunches, but by then it started to heat up and I took my shirt off then resumed my work out. Later I found a piece of sheet metal, wrapped some cloth around my fists and started punching it. During all of this I felt three pairs of eyes on me, I finished up and went over to them when I heard "I see he has two admirers now." Which confused me for a second but I decided on a greeting. "Hey, what are you doing up this early." Which made them jump except Nico who had mastered the art of disappearing and reappearing again and again and again, but I could've sworn I saw Thalia _and_ Annabeth blush scarlet even though ive only known Annabeth for a few hours and Thalia is my cousin. "Gosh kelp head put a dam shirt on, are you trying to blind us?!" I raised my eyebrow at Thalia who put her hands on her hips in a don't-argue-with-me-or-else kind of way but I stood to challenge her while crossing my arms across my chest in a oh-yeah-what-are-you-gonna-do-about-it way. We were just about to phase two in our stand off when Nico stepped in "Alright let's just go inside and Jackson, get a shirt on." He left me and Annabeth and Thalia just left, "So im gonna go work on my car. Holler if im needed, ok." And with that I left to resume fixing my car, a 1967 Charger all black but with a future tune up involving sea green paint. I was currently changing the oil when I heard someone enter and stop, at this point mystery dude was checking out my car so I finished draining the oil, put the cap back on and slid out from underneath to meet the person and to fill it back up. When I got up I saw Leo and understood why he was here. "Hey Leo, what's up?" I asked as I popped the hood up to continue maintenance on my car, I got some new oil and poured that in the car, "Oh nothing much just seeing if I could make some adjustments to an invention of mine. Now im curious, if my devise works, then essentially it could prolong the life of every car out there. Heck it could, with some tweaking, restore old decrepit cars." He said very enthusiastically. He then left and came back with a small device that held a fluid mixture he then proceeded to tell me about how it prevented acid build up and how he also has a small bottle to wipe the battery to keep it good. "Did you install this in your car to see if it works?" "Yep, I put it in my Ford F350." "Oh so you're the truck guy, heavy duty meant for heavy duty jobs, need have a clean working engine so you made this gadget to keep it that way." I listed. He nodded exited to finally meet someone who understood why he had a big truck. And with that we got to work.

Nico's pov.

After three hours of not seeing Percy I was wondering how long since we've seen Leo. "Hey guys where is Percy and Leo?" With that everybody panicked because if there's anything worse than a disappearing Leo, its Leo missing with another person, right when we were going to look for them they walked in talking in a foreign language called car mechanic which is a fact that we were all shocked by.

 **Ok so I have a long chapter for you. With this chapter I wanted someone that understood what he was saying but not totally. Next chapter I hope to have Percy and Luke have some beef with each other. Anyway titles welcome for a mortals meet story and go blue food.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is another chapter for seal deal, hope you like it. Also this is for another story im gonna write in the future, but if you want the first five people to submit a name in the review will get an oc made with a mention of that person in that story. Again this is if you want.**

 **Leo's pov.**

After I met Percy Jackson and his super cool car, we got talking then we worked on his car, I told him about my invention I had yet to name, maybe Mr. Clean? No already taken, Super Shine? No to lame anyway we went inside talking. I looked at the clock, _Shoot,_ I had to get to work at the car shop people would be expecting their cars today so I hoped in my truck and left driving a little faster than normal.

After I got to work I saw Mark "Finally decided to show up for work." He said a little miffed that I was a little late. "Yeah I got held up but im here now." And with that I got to work.

 **Nico's pov.**

I went to go find Percy since he and Leo departed as I walked I couldn't find him anywhere, so I decided to try the gym, nothing, pool noth- wait there he is, whoa, if gods existed then Percy would be one of them. He was swimming laps but what got me was his abs, sculpted, and chiseled out of marble, and those pecs man. I didn't realize what I was doing until I took a picture of him, but thank every being out there that the camera was quiet. I looked at the photo, at this point if I was straight, looking at this god before me would have turned me gay, but since I was already gay I had no problem and saw no problem other than him being my cousin. I shook my head and set out to say what I was here to say, "Hey Jackson, what are you doing here?" I mentally hit my head, that was a stupid question, "Training, can't let being on leave get me lazy," wow, was not expecting that answer but it did make sense, he was a SEAL, a big war machine without bullets, but I wouldn't be surprised if he at bullets for breakfast. "Hey I was about to go to the range wanna come with?" he asked "Sure, but do you mind if Thalia and Annabeth came to?" "Sure they can come."

Line break

When we got to the range we saw Luke with an M21 sniper, that's when Percy got his gun, an H-S Precision Pro Series 2000 HTR with bolt action, he walked over to a spot loaded took the scope off which I found weird, walked 800 yards down range set up a small target walked back I could hear Luke profusely claim that shot was impossible to which Percy replied with a shot down range, I was curious so I walked down range I was shocked to see a hole dead center of the target. "Before you doubt a navy seal, first we have hit a target 800 yards away."

After that they went back to shooting.

 **Ok so my offer still stands, if you want I'll take the first five names and make of them oc's and give you and the character a mention.**


	8. Chapter 8

Seal deal 8

 **OK I** _ **know**_ **it's been like forever since I wrote on this story and im sorry. But I don't plan on stopping until I've completed this story. And with that let the story commence.**

 **Nico's pov.**

When we got back from the range I got an idea and a theory in my head and the best person to go to was either Thalia or Piper. And since Thalia was out doing something God knows where I went to piper who, luckily, was in the next room reading a novel. When she heard footsteps she looked up to see me speed walking in the room. She raised an eyebrow at me and set her book down. Then she patted the couch with her other hand and said "Sit down, you look like you have something on your mind."

I nodded, sat down, and started telling her what was on my mind. "Do you think that Jackson likes anybody?" her eyes widened "You know that's a good question, though he never said he did. Hmmmm."

"Well, do you think it could be somebody here?" Piper asked. I thought about it for a couple seconds and then I remembered one morning where I caught both Thalia and Annabeth starring at Jacksons abs. I grinned "well I know Annabeth might be interested, I mean she was starring the first time she saw him shirtless so she's a possibility." Piper smirked, got up and went to a drawer, pulled out a note pad and pen, then sat back down and wrote somethings down.

She looked at me expectantly as if I knew more, I just shrugged. "That's all I know for now." Piper sagged a little, probably wanting to know all the details but in half a second later she perked up a bit suddenly exited. "Well that's at least something to go by, I'll see what I can get out of her later." After that she got up and left. I was curious as to what she was reading so I looked and almost face palmed, a romance novel, of course. I shook my head and left the room to find a snack.

 **Another chapter down. And im sorry this is taking so long to do I promise im not trying to make you guys mad. Anyway was it good bad or in between. Let me know what you guys think. Also a little warning. IM GOING TO TAKE DOWN 'THE LEGENDS STORY' SOON. And if you're wondering why here's why, im going to re write it/edit it a bit so don't worry it will be back its just gonna take some time. And Im sorry this chapter was just one pov. And as always go blue food.**


	9. Chapter 9

**And starting with another chapter. I think this one will be more interesting than the others so here we go. And here's the disclaimer.**

 **Here is the dialogue when somebody in this story is on face time or calling.**

" **Main pov."**

" _ **On the other side"**_

 **I don't own Percy Jackson or the series. That right is Uncle Rick's.**

 **Percy's pov.**

As I was outside doing my daily workout routine my phone rang. I looked to see who was calling me and with shock the caller was Chiron. I stopped what I was doing and picked up.

"Sir"

" _Hello Lt. Jackson"_

Chiron rarely calls us by our rank so this call had to be serious

"With all due respect sir but, why are you calling me?"

" _Because we got an update on the terrorist group we have been chasing after. Apparently they've been hiding in a small town of Iraqu, now I know your spending time with your family and relatives but ive been tasked with getting you back here ASAP. Im sorry but this order is coming from above me."_

"Where is it coming from sir?"

" _General Aries."_

There was a pregnant pause. One of the generals wanted him on this?! This was nuts! We hardly hear from the generals, much less from one of the most decorated generals, Aries.

"When do I leave?"

" _You have one week, that's the most I could give you."_

"Understood."

We hung up. I groaned in frustration. Why now, why now of all times. One week to say goodbye fro who knows how long in Iraqu. I sighed as I jogged back to the big mansion.

What a day.

 **Olivia's pov.**

I was trying to find Perce when I saw a pale looking dude and he looked like he knew stuff, "Hey, do you know where my brother Percy is im looking for him." I asked him. He looked at me and said "He's out probably won't be back till later." But not ten seconds had passed when, speak of the devil, he came inside looking kinda mad, I wonder what happened to make him like that.

I caught him as he was sitting down with a heavy sigh, which did not sound right cuz he's not old enough to do that yet,(wait till your fifty bro) and looked and me with tired eyes. "What's up bro?" he sighed once again and sat up a bit, "I'll tell you later squirt." He said with a sad twinkle in his eyes, however what I didn't know was that I wasn't going to like what he was going to tell me.

 **Well another chapter done and im feeling rather proud of myself. Im planning on ending this story on a good, happy ending. So here's two question for you guys. Should I get Annabeth and Percy to have some serious bonding time or should I just have her worry her guts out for Percy when he's gone to put down the terrorists? And should Luke be in-league with the terrorists with his end being shot multiple times by Percy saving Annabeth from being held hostage as he tries to escape? So there you go, identify your answers for question 1 as 1a or 1b and just leave a yay 2 or nay 2 for question 2. Was this chapter good, bad, or in-between and as always go blue food.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is another chapter. I promise im not dead im just trying to gather my thoughts. Trying to finish multiple stories isn't as easy as it sounds. For this story I plan on the last 5 chapters to be longer than the average chapter length in this story. And without a further ado here we go.**

 **Olivia's pov.**

My big brother called Dad and the rest of the family present to tell them something important because he kept pacing back and forth waiting for the last member to arrive, Cousin Apollo. He was usually "fashionably late" as he puts it. Finally at the 14 minuet wait mark he walked in with his usual laid back "I don't care about jack squat" look. "Yo what's shaken bakin?" he asked. My brother cleared his throat, "Well the reason you guys are here is because soon," he paused looking up at the ceiling then back down to us looking dad straight in the eye, "Soon I'll have to leave overseas again. Orders are coming from the top, I have no say whatsoever."

After that announcement I tuned out. Why did they call him back im mean he just came back from overseas. What could they possibly need from him? He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Look I know how most of you feel about this." He paused and looked right at me. "But this is coming from the top and I can't and won't ignore it." They looked at him with sad eyes but seemed to understand somewhat, however I didn't understand why they needed him but I had to believe he would come back alive. "I leave in one week so anybody need anything from me do it within this week." He smiled and went to the back yard.

 **Annabeth's pov.**

I was shocked to hear that Jackson was leaving so soon and it bothered me to no end, I need to know why and I need to know how long he's got here. To anybody else I might sound like I have a crush on him, they would be right of course but right now I didn't want anybody to know that but I had a feeling Piper already knew but was keeping quiet about it. I guess my plan is to speak with him at least once a day, the only issue is, is that he is usually busy.

 **Im sorry that this chapter is short, Im just running out of ideas for this story, so if any of you guys have ideas then please tell me and when I use your idea I'll give you a shout out in that chapter. Was this good bad or in the middle please leave a review and tell your friends about my stories and as always go blue food.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Anouncement**

 **I have a BIG announcement to make. As of now my stories on will be moved over to wattpad. I have been debating this decision for over a week and now I have decided to move them. Let me say it now that the stories on will NOT be taken down they are just being MOVED over to WATTPAD, if you wish to continue reading them please direct your attention to , my account name on wattpad is Goku617. Id like to apologies to everyone reading these stories and haven't been able to finish them because I was distracted. You guys are amazing I hope you will consider reading my stories on wattpad.**

 **THANK YOU.**


End file.
